My Unicorn
by hellissohotrightnow
Summary: I had so many ideas/feelings last night so I decided to write this short cut scene. I would give anything for this to be filmed, seriously. Pairing: Brittana. Enjoy and please Review :3


The heat of water circulated around the crinkled skin of Brittany's body as she lay still, tiny layers of goose bumps forming on her arms as the heat surrounding her continued to pulsate through her whole body. Her hair wet, tiny droplets of water hitting her shoulders with each passing second. Her chest raised slowly, her arms engulfing a body close to her own.

Her fingers traced tiny patterns over the brunettes trembling, moist body, covering her arms around her waist, allowing her to rest her girlfriends head on her heaving chest. "We're supposed to be making campaign posters..." Santana spoke quietly, her hand rested against Brittany's chest, both of their bodies surrounded by the protective surface of the large bath tub. "I just want to lay here for a while..." Brittany mumbled against Santana's forehead, planting a tiny kiss, before leaning her head against it, breathing out slowly, taking in everything about the girl positioned against her.

Santana traced her fingers slowly against Brittany's collarbone, closing her eyes slowly, her hair damp against Brittany's skin "...Me too..." Santana took a deep breath, moulding herself into Brittany's body more comfortably, holding her arms around her girlfriend's perfect cradled figure. The pounding inside Brittany's chest became more rapid, as the air from Santana's mouth hit the skin of Brittany's chest causing her body to shiver abruptly, causing her eyelids to flutter slightly. "...I've never felt so safe..." Santana carried on holding her face close to Brittany's chest, her voice remaining quiet, fragile. The water surrounding the two females, rippled as their bodies moved slightly, the heat once again engulfing their individual figures, causing their skin to radiate against each other. Brittany's hand was held over Santana's back, her fingers carried on to trace over her goose pimpled skin. "...You don't have to be afraid anymore...I promise..." The calming sound of moving water echoed through the bathroom as Santana lifted her head slightly, her hand positioned higher against Brittany's chest, her fingers curled slightly, holding her body tight against the blonde's. "...You saved me..." Tiny droplets of water fell from Santana's toned skin as she spoke, her eyes bright, shining in the reflection of the light in the room surrounding them.

Brittany's teeth found the corner of her bottom lip, curving the skin as Santana spoke, her eyes filling with fresh tears, causing her eyelids to flutter. Her arms tightened around her girlfriends body, lifting her higher against herself, causing her to gasp between the space of her lips.

"...I don't want you to leave tonight..." Brittany gasped out, her breath making contact against the skin of Santana's plump lips.

Santana nodded quickly, her nose flaring with each passing breath that left her heaving chest. "I never want you to leave..." Santana traced her fingers over Brittany's neck, continuing to shake her head as she held her hand over the tight space between her collarbone, her legs intertwined in the blonde's, the water rippling between their moulded bodies.

"Shh...Shh..." Brittany's voice settled Santana, her hand finding its way to the brunette's neck, stroking her fingers over the trembling skin, her head shaking slightly as she spoke. "I'm not going anywhere...I promise" Brittany bought Santana's face closer, her eyelids fluttering from the immediate contact. Santana's hand fell into the water beside the blonde's body as their lips edged closer and closer. Their breathing began to move in unison with the heaving of their tight chests fitted together. "Never letting go..." Santana's voice trailed off into the movements of Brittany's lips against her own. The water rippled around their bodies as they became more intertwined. The overpowering sensations ripped through them, with each rapid movement of their lips. Santana raised her, moist hand to place in Brittany's wet hair, their chest's moving together against the moist friction that had already been created.

"Never..." Brittany spoke quietly; sending vibrations through Santana's lips, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, tears forming under the tired surface of her eyelids.

Santana breathed out harshly, her chest heaving even harder as the passionate, intertwined, rapid kisses continued between both of them. Brittany's hands gripped tightly onto the skin of Santana's back, the moist heated surface radiating against Brittany's trembling hands. Their groans echoed through the room of the bathroom, joining with the sound of rippling water between intertwined skin. Brittany took a deep harsh breath as she pulled away from Santana, her lips pulsating from the movements that had occurred.

She leant her head back against the top basin of the bath tub, her hands still gripping tight into Santana's back, leaving tiny marks where her fingernails had dug in without realizing.

Santana leant her head down to trail tiny kisses along the skin of Brittany's chest, the water moulding its way in between the space of their still intertwined bodies.

"I...I love you..." Brittany found the corner of her lip again, her teeth digging in as Santana's hand found its way to the side of her face, her fingers cupping the perfectly curved shape of her cheekbone, her thumb tracing a slow movement. "...I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world, Brittany..." Santana directed her gaze into the deep pools of Brittany's bright eyes, engulfing all of her attention to her girlfriend held against her.

"...My unicorn"


End file.
